The Valley of Demons
by osuwari Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru have been traveling together for two years because of Sessomaru’s restlessness. Kagome has been living alone in a cave since she was outcast from her family.
1. Default Chapter

The Valley of Demons  
  
By Beth and friend Rated PG-13 for language and violence  
  
Disclaimer  
  
If you think that we own Inuyasha than you are dumber than Hojo and Kikyo would stay in hell were she belongs! * Duh*  
  
Key  
  
''- thoughts ""- sentences **- author's notes  
  
Summary  
  
Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru have been traveling together for two years because of Sessomaru's restlessness. Kagome has been living alone in a cave since she was outcast from her family. Because of a tragic event, their lives collide. InuKag, SessRin  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome Higurashai has been living alone in a cave since she was 13. She was cast out of her village because she had adopted Shippo, a demon. The Thunder Brothers, two outlawed demons, had killed Shippo's parents so Kagome adopted him but that was a mistake that would cost them dearly. While Kagome had been cast out, Shippo had been killed.  
Inuyasha Hanyou and his half brother Sesshomaru Youkai have been traveling for two years because of Sesshomaru's restlessness. They had been traveling from their home land in the west and their roles as Princes of the Western Lands. 


	2. Authors Note

Authors note.  
  
If you want the story continued please review and tell us what you think. We already have most of the next chapter so it shouldn't take long. We just need reviews. That way nobody's time gets wasted. Except maybe yours. Mwahahahaha 


	3. Chapter 1

The Valley of Demons  
  
By Beth and Karli  
  
Chapter One  
  
Inuyasha prince of the Western Lands was sitting by his brother Sesshomaru who was also prince of the Western Lands, in front of a fire. "How fucking far are you gonna drag me on this damn trip?" asked Inuyasha. "Why did you fallow me if you didn't want to come? I could have left on my own you know," asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't answer; he just kept staring into the fire. 'I don't know I'm searching for something or someone' thought Inuyasha.  
The next morning they were up bright and early. At least Sesshomaru was "Wake up, were leaving," said Sesshomaru. "No" Inuyasha groaned, his ears flat against his head,"Why do we have to leave so early?" "So we can actually get some where to day. Now get up!" Sesshomaru said as he kicked him. Inuyasha groaned "Alright, Alright I'm up you bastard." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ate breakfast, packed up their camp and left heading into the unknown Eastern Lands.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been traveling all day it was getting near dusk when they spotted a village in the distance. Being the typical Inuyasha he thought 'I wonder there are any good women in that village?' His thoughts were answered when they came across two women gathering herbs from a garden. "Hello I am Sesshomaru and this is my brother Inuyasha. We were passing by and wondering if you need any help?"  
"Who said I was going to help these wenches?" said Inuyasha. One of the women answered. "Hi! My name is Rin and this is my friend Kikyo!" she said happily. Kikyo didn't answer she was to busy planning how to get the most money out of the two travelers. "Kikyo? Kikyo!" shouted Rin waking Kikyo out of her planning. She turned and scowled at Rin. "What?" she asked. "I just told you that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be staying with us. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. He didn't answer; he was to awe struck by her beauty. "Yep, that's right;" said Inuyasha in a cocky tone "Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru in the shins. "Wha-?" started Sesshomaru, "Oh yeah! Yes we'll stay for a while!" said Sesshomaru covering up his space out. "Okay! You guys can put your things in one of the guest rooms. Kikyo will show you around later!" directed Rin. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm and pulled him into the house to their rooms to talk while Rin and Kikyo stayed and talked outside.  
"Kikyo please don't try to use them like you do to other people," pleaded Rin "I like Sesshomaru and don't want you to scare them away." Kikyo wasn't listening, she was to busy perfecting her plan. She got an evil gleam in her eye as she thought 'I think I'll try Inuyasha first, Sesshomaru is too serious to be my type anyway.'  
In the room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having a conversation of there own. "Listen you bastard. I came all this way and we are not settling down for some women!" growled Inuyasha. "You're the one who followed me. This is my trip," said Sesshomaru calmly. "We are not staying for those wenches! Don't tell me you came on this trip for women!" shouted Inuyasha. "No, that is something you would do," replied Sesshomaru. "Are you suggesting that I am a player?" shouted Inuyasha angrily. "I am not suggesting it I am merely stating the facts," replied Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stormed out of the room muttering something about guys with fluffy tails and how it must effect their brain.  
  
A/N: As always if you want more, REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 2

The Valley of Demons  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I think it is well established by now that we don't own Inuyasha.  
  
By: Beth and Karli  
  
Kikyo went after Inuyasha and Rin came in to check on Sesshomaru. "What happened?" she asked. "My brother could not handle the truth," Sesshomaru said calmly, "I called him what he is, a player" "Then he and Kikyo are perfect for each other!" laughed Rin. "Why?" asked Sesshomaru. "Because he is a player or womanizer and she is a sluty gold digger," said Rin in a nonchalant way. "Really? That would give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine," said Sesshomaru. A small and very rare smile graced his face. "She's been eyeing him ever since we got here. "Oh man is he going to pry her off of him when he leaves."  
  
**A Few Months Later**  
  
It was Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding, Rin had agreed to become Sesshomaru's mate after Rin saw his kinder side and fell in love with him. Kikyo and Inuyasha had started to get close but the relationship was completely one sided. Kikyo was all for marrying Inuyasha but Inuyasha appeared to have no interest in her.  
"Come on Inuyasha, we're going to be late for your brother's wedding!" called Kikyo. "Damn it wench! Keep your shirt on! I won' be late for Fluffy's wedding!" came Inuyasha's voice from inside the hut. "You know he hates that name! Come on!" yelled Kikyo. "Sheesh bitch! I'm coming I'm coming!" said Inuyasha as he came out of the hut.  
Inuyasha came out of the hut wearing his normal fire-rat hakam and haroi, while Kikyo was wearing a fine silk kimono. It was green and had a leaf print on it. "Inu-darling, come on! Why are you wearing your regular clothes?" asked Kikyo. "Shut up you bitch! First of all I am not your darling and second, I look fine the way I am!" growled Inuyasha. Kikyo wasn't listening and started to pull him towards the clearing where the wedding would be. "Just imagine Inu-darling. One day, hopefully soon, we'll be married here too," said Kikyo with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I said, stop calling me that bitch! I'm not marring you so just keep dreaming!" yelled Inuyasha and Kikyo did just that. "Then," continued Kikyo, ignoring Inuyasha's cries of protest, "we'll have our own home, and we'll have children and-" Her fantasy was interrupted when Inuyasha slapped her across the face. "I am not marrying you!" he yelled. "Ow! What was that for?" she whined. "Not listening," growled Inuyasha. Kikyo gave him a bitchy look(which he ignored) and kept on walking toward where the wedding would be.  
  
It was just a simple wedding, just Inuyasha and Rin's family and friends were there. Sesshomaru and Rin stood together in front of the guests. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, and could tell that Inuyasha was still angry about settling down for women. Rin grabbed his hand and brought his attention back to her. He looked at her lovingly about to kiss her when the priest arrived.  
  
Do you Rin take Sesshomaru as your husband?" asked the priest. "I do," replied Rin. "And do you, Sesshomaru take Rin as your wife?" continued the priest. "I do," replied Sesshomaru. Then you may kiss the bride," concluded the priest. They kissed and then walked quietly towards were the food was together.  
  
A/N: Another Chapter done! Yay! Sorry if you got impatient people. We'd like to thank all of our reviewers. Remember, reviews=updates!!!!! 


End file.
